


Бег

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Flash Fiction, Friendship, Gen, Run Watson, some violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Но Уотсон не остановится, не тогда, когда знает, что Холмс в опасности.





	Бег

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of "Run" ( https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/33557457 ) by RatTale

Его ноги горели, и он тяжело дышал, пытаясь насытить лёгкие кислородом. Он задыхался, а воздух обжигал горло – в лесу подморозило, а земля, покрытая слоем льда, стала влажной и скользкой. Его обувь и носки промокли.

Но Уотсон не остановится, не тогда, когда знает, что Холмс в опасности.

Они оставили его умирать. От удара пистолетом по голове он, сжав зубы, скатился с холма и, оказавшись на дне оврага, чуть не замёрз насмерть. Сумев остаться в сознании, он лежал, не двигаясь, и слушал, как преступники разговаривают и кричат о том, что хотят убить Холмса.

Но они этого не сделали, они хотели более поэтическую смерть, что-то более подходящее и более драматическое. Поэтому они повели Холмса в часовню, где началось это грязное дело. Поблагодарив звёзды за то, что остался в живых, Уотсон взлетел как дьявол по склону холма и помчался в сторону часовни. Его чувство направления заслуживало доверия, несмотря на то, что после вылазок через плоскую, как тарелка, пустыню, прошли годы.

Когда он обнаружил на белом снегу ярко-красные пятна, у него закружилась голова и затряслись руки, в одной из которых он держал пистолет, а другую прижимал к телу.

Он бежал, продираясь сквозь ветви деревьев, и спустя какое-то время увидел освещаемую лунным светом часовню. Он продолжал бежать, сжимая в руке пистолет и не обращая внимание на боль в бедре и плече, предоставляющую веские причины для него, чтобы отдохнуть. Белоснежная долина казалась протяженней, чем была утром, и он снова споткнулся, скользя по снегу, но продолжил двигаться вперёд.

Дверь часовни была перекошена и сломана. Зайдя в часовню, он увидел только спину мужчины, направляющего пистолет на кого-то, стоящего на коленях. Узнав голос, он, не думая, прицелился и выстрелил.

В голове у Уотсона будто что-то взорвалась, ему показалось, что кровь и мозговое вещество разлетелись во все стороны. Преступники широко распахнули глаза, но Уотсон быстро и уверенно выстрелил, прежде чем те успели отреагировать. Они упали, задыхаясь от ран, которые по крайней мере их покалечат.

Когда Холмс повернулся и увидел Уотсона, взволнованное и испуганное выражение на его лице исчезло, оставив только счастливую улыбку, которая, он знал, Уотсона успокоит. Так и произошло. Сделав два шага в сторону Уотсона, он, пошатнувшись, обессиленно упал на обветшалую церковную скамью.

Уотсон улыбнулся ему в ответ.


End file.
